


Orange and Purple

by Doberman217



Series: The Hideout [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very very fluffy, but at 700mph, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doberman217/pseuds/Doberman217
Summary: Can't we just enjoy watching the orange and purple twilight togetherwithouthaving to do it going 800 mph?





	Orange and Purple

The sunsets on this planet were breathtaking. 

Blitzwing knew he should be focusing on finding Bumblebee. He was overjoyed he was seeing his partner again, he really was! But he couldn’t help himself but get distracted. 

On the Decepticon homeworld, the clouds were too thick to even let in a glimpse of light. Just the heat. The unbearable, toxic heat that came with a sun that was too close. Blitzwing had been happy to leave it behind.

Here it was different. The wind was cool and fresh. The sky was a canvas of orange and gold. Pink light reflected off of frosty clouds. Maybe the little yellow Autobot was making him soft for this wet, gross planet.

 _Yes_ , Blitzwing thought. _He couldn’t help himself._

He raced along the soft surface of a large cloud, his momentum pushing the vapor away and around him. He left a trail of sparkling mist behind, and he chuckled, feeling the water hit his under-carriage. 

The cloud dropped away as he flew over the edge, and Blitzwing found himself in open air. He took in his surroundings with awe. Clouds large as mountains floated above the earth’s surface, light as a feather yet towering all around the jet. The sun gleamed through the earth’s sky like colored glass. Despite how small things on this planet seemed to be, Blitzwing felt impossibly tiny at this moment. Is this how Bumblebee felt?

In time’s like this, Blitzwing felt sorrow that Bumblebee didn’t have wings of his own. The little racer would be such a reckless flier. He would probably be less impressed with the view and more excited about his newfound speed. 

Perhaps if Blitzwing got to their meet-up on time...

With newfound excitement, Blitzwing let out a loud cackle before corkscrewing sideways into the next cloud’s surface, popping out the other side covered nose-cone to rudders in fluff. Slipstreams flowed from Blitzwing’s wingtips, and he wiggled side to side, shaking himself clean while he dipped closer to the surface of the earth. 

Detroit glowed. Not quite literally, like it would at night, but it was a close thing. The buildings gleamed, the glass reflecting like mirrors. For once, the smog was gone, leaving the large city in its full glory. 

Blitzwing paused. Perhaps it was his homesickness of Cybertron that made him think of a meager human structure in such high regard. He didn’t actually think this pathetic race might be pretty. Right?

He pushed away the thought, spotting his target instead. That little island in the Detroit River. Bumblebee often referred to it as Dinobot Island. Whatever that meant. Actually, Blitzwing could guess exactly what that meant, he just didn’t want to ask. 

Blitzwing dipped down, dangerously close to the Earth’s surface before circling around the island, feeling warm brightness gleam off his armor. Where was his little bug?

A tiny _blip_ popped in Blitzwing’s audials as a message appeared in his hud. 

‘ _I saw you, dork. I’m at the Hideout :)_ ’ Bumblebee said. 

Blitzwing’s spark twirled. 

He imagined the scout’s eye’s on him and felt the need to show off. He barrel-roled before gliding down closer, spotting the said warehouse Bumblebee was speaking of. It was one of their more common secret locations after Bumblebee and himself found it during one of their little jaunts. Bumblebee had adoringly and creatively pronounced it The Hideout. The abandoned building in the wood had become a bit of a personal paradise to the triple-changer.

Blitzwing dipped down close to the said location before passing over it entirely, tree’s twirling away from the force of his momentum. He then slowed until he was forced to land due to his hefty weight, cutting his engines and falling through the tree line. He hit the ground jogging, parts of his frame still transforming into place as he slowed to a stop. 

When Blitzwing stilled, he was welcomed by silence. 

Giggling and giddy, Blitzwing turned then stepped sideway’s into the woods and scampered off to Bumblebee in a gallop. 

\------

Bumblebee muttered under his breath to the lyrics his radio was blasting from inside the Hideout. He watched the sky, having just lost sight of the familiar jet after it sped past him overhead. His hand’s were on his hips, his ped tapping to the beat that seemed to rattle the warehouse. He didn’t realize his face was bright with a smile as he listened and watched for any sign of _Decepticon activity_. He felt like his spark was beating in his ears, his fingers numb with excitement as he waited for the jet to circle back to him. How long has it been since they last saw each other? 

So when two servos wrapped around his waist, he couldn't stop himself from screaming. 

A massive hand immediately came up to grab his face, the other pulling him close to a chilly frame behind him, a familiar chuckle echoed against his ringing audio. 

“I saw you too,” Blitzwing purred, a small kiss landing on Bumblebee’s head. 

Bumblebee shouted angrily, the cursing muffled by Blitzwing’s fingers, and he pushed at them irritably, kicking his legs at the ground. Blitzwing let him go, and Bumblebee stumbled away, brushing his frame off. 

“Miss me, little bug?” Blitzwing spun to his glowing grin, his knees digging into the dirt as he inched forward on them. 

Bumblebee laughed breathlessly, still trying to get the white from his vision from the scare, but couldn't help but jog shakily forward. Blitzwing opened his arms with a grin, and Bumblebee stumbled into them, their arms wrapping tightly around each other. 

Blitzwing dug his helm into Bumblebee’s shoulder and the scout felt his face spin out once more, and Bumblebee savored in the Decepticon’s attention when he felt Blitzwing pull him in tighter. Both let out a chuckle under their breath. 

Deciding not to voice how good it was to see the other again, Bumblebee lifted a fist and clanged it playfully against Blitzwing’s shoulder. “Don’t ever think about doing that to me ever again!” Bumblebee said shrilly against armor. “I could have died.”

Blitzwing laughed. “You are far too fun to tease, Bumblebee.” 

Bumblebee growled before bending his knee’s, aiming then bracing his weight to Blitzwing’s shoulders, using his momentum to tip the Decepticon backward. Blitzwing grunted with surprise before he crashed to the ground, the sound overtook by both the noise coming from The Hideout and Bumblebee’s “HA!” 

Bumblebee scrambled over Blitzwing’s chest before dashing away into The Hideout, feeling Blitzwing’s servos try to get a grip on him. “ _Never again_ , Blitzwing! I mean it! I have stingers you know, I can use them whenever I choose!” Bumblebee turned after entering the giant entrance, just in time to be overcome with Blitzwing’s shadow. 

Bumblebee felt himself be knocked to the ground before he could process what happened. His arms were pinned the floor on either side of him as Blitzwing eased himself over Bumblebee, his frame so large his midsection barely slid between Bumblebee’s legs. His lips smoothing over the scout’s own in a slow, deep kiss. 

Bumblebee felt heat spike throughout his whole body, his body arching as he groaned into Blitzwing’s mouth, his spark spinning with excitement. His optic’s slid shut, and he felt the other’s large digits slide up his arms to entwine with his fingers, squeezing his servos. Bumblebee muttered the other’s name into his lips as Blitzwing deepened his kiss with a small noise. 

Bumblebee felt his mind go blank, forgetting that they were half in and half out of the Hideout’s entrance and that they should probably continue their way inside if they wanted to keep going…

Blitzwing slowed his ministrations, and Bumblebee whimpered at the loss, but then jerked his own arms around when he felt his partner pull away entirely. A growl pulled his lips back in a sneer. “Are you kidding me?” Bumblebee hissed quietly.

Blitzwing exhaled over Bumblebee’s neck, a smile tinging his voice. “I want to do something with you before we lose any more daylight.” his voice was low. And rough. Bumblebee’s engines revved. 

After a pause, Bumblebee blinked his eye’s open, registering that Blitzwing has actually been talking to him. “W-what?”

Blitzwing smirked. “I want to show you something.”

“What do you mean, Blitzbrain, what are you- Whoa, hey, what are you- Blitzwing!! What are you doing?! BLITZWING!!” Bumblebee tried not to purge when he was suddenly picked up by the waist then slung over a massive shoulder, trying to make sense of what was happening. Blitzwing’s large servos came up to hold Bumblebee’s hips and legs as he stood. A loud laugh echoed through the tree’s as Blitzwing walked forward into the clearing. “I said I wanted to show you something, hummelchen! Before any light runs out!” Blitzwing’s face spun. “So stop kicking me, _insect_ , this will be quick!” 

“What do you want to show me?” Bumblebee yelled. “What could be _so_ important that we have to throw ol’ Bumblebee over a shoulder like a toy and drag him around to - whoA!” 

Blitzwing pulled at Bumblebee’s legs, and Bumblebee landed in the Decepticon’s arm’s roughly, and he blinked in shock before looking up at Blitzwing’s face. Blitzwing’s blue expression regarded him with coolness despite just manhandling the scout into his current position. “You’ll find out. Now hold on tight.”

Bumblebee’s spark jolted when he watched Blitzwing lift his chin away, offering his exposed neck. “Oh no. Oooohh no, I can’t do this, we’re doing this now? Why now? After all the times I’ve asked-”

“ _Hurry_ , Bumblebee! We don’t have all night! Did you want to do this or not?” Blitzwing turned his head to glare down at his partner. 

Bumblebee swallowed, and his arms came up to shakily wrap around Blitzwing’s neck, his grip tight. 

Blitzwing sensed his nervousness and turned to press a kiss to the scout's cheek after a spin. “It will be quick, I promise…” he said.

“Shut your mouth. I don’t need you to be quick about anything,” Bumblebee said without thinking. “In fact, take all damn day!” Blitzwing’s engines screamed to life. “-Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Blitzwing, if you kill me I’m gonna kick your aft to Cybertron and back, you better not drop me, I’ll never talk to you again, I-”

Bumblebee quieted when Blitzwing pushed a harsh kiss to his lips, instantly calming at the brief distraction. The kiss was quick though, and Blitzwing pulled back to press his forehead to the other’s helm. “I’ll be slow. It’s worth it, I promise. Are you going to be okay?”

Bumblebee stared before nodding, his arms rewrapping around Blitzwing’s shoulders, his grip incredibly tight. “I-I think so.”

Blitzwing raised his eye ridge. 

“I am! I am. I just, I’m surprised is all, Blitzy. I’ve been asking for a while. I just thought you didn’t want to. Or that you forgot.” 

Bumblebee had pressed and _pressed_ Blitzwing to fly him around. Just once. But the opportunity never seemed to arise. Something had always been in the way. Either it was the fact that a meet up might be cut short, they might be spotted, the time of day or weather was too dangerous. Bumblebee soon gave up on trying, having convinced himself that Blitzwing probably didn’t want to take him in the first place. 

Blitzwing sighed, the sound lost to the high screeching of his engines. “I didn’t forget. Just waiting for the right opportunity.”

“Which is now… _why_?

“You’ll see, love. In three, two…”

Before Bumblebee could say anything, Blitzwing’s engines seemed to hiccup silent for a chilling moment before a deafening _KATHOOM_ shook the ground as Blitzwing kicked off into the air. 

Nothing could stop Bumblebee from screaming as Blitzwing blasted into the sky at roaring speed. Blitzwing’s arms around Bumblebee were tight, but probably not as tight as Bumblebee’s arm’s around the triple-changers neck. The wind seemed to grab at Bumblebee’s armor and try to rip it clean off, and he pulled it close to his frame, subconsciously shrinking to appear small as possible, all the while sinking into Blitzwing’s tight grip as deep as he could. Shock overcame the scout and he went silent, going into a sort of survival mode. Was this how Blitzwing felt when he took off? Obviously not, given that Bumblebee caught the sound of a small chuckle from his partner. _Rude_! Bumblebee thought. _It’s not_ his _fault he wasn’t used to be hurled into the atmosphere at_ sound-breaking speed. 

He had been on space shuttles countless times, but this felt like he was hanging on to the outside of one for dear life!

After a tiny eternity of roaring wind, screaming turbines and alarming vertigo, Blitzwing shifted his head to glance at Bumblebee, who had turned his little helm away as if to hide. His little yelps every time Blitzwing shifted were muffled against his armor. 

Chuckling, Blitzwing looked forward, focusing on where he wanted to take Bee. The sunset at faded in it’s orange and pink splendor but was now mixed with a gorgeous shade of purple at the edges of the horizon. The cloud’s still hadn’t lost their size, and Blitzwing spotted one a little off to the side. 

He felt a smirk lift his lips, and Blitzwing aimed for the fluffy white mass, his wingtips slicing through the air, leaving two jetstreams trailing behind him. 

The cold of the cloud must have spooked Bumblebee, and the little bot flinched with a yelp. “What is that? Where are we?” His blue optics opened wide and he looked around, seeing nothing past three inches. Frosty mist battering his armor as Blitzwing flew upward still. “Are you slowing down? Are we on a different plant? Did we break the fourth wall? Answer me!”

The sound of Blitzwing’s face spinning was completely lost to the noise of rushing wind, but the loud cackle in Bumblebee's audial couldn’t have been. “Over the rainbow!” Blitzwing cried. 

“Blitzwing, I swear to the Allspark, if you don’t tell me right now-!” Bumblebee yelped, hiding his face from the sudden brightness that overcame them. 

Blitzwing himself had to blink the sunlight from his eye’s, calm overcoming his mind as he leaned his helm into Bumblebee, his grip tightening on his little lover before everything cleared. 

He turned down his engines, slowing his velocity and forcing himself to lean forward, evening out and gliding toward the remains of sunlight.

Bumblebee’s head shifted to peek out at what was happening before he gasped, suddenly sitting up. Blitzwing hurried to adjust his grip on his little lover, chuckling while he watching Bumblebee take in his surroundings with a slack-jawed expression. Bumblebee’s arms shifted, one grabbing onto one of his cannons so he could look around. 

After a moment of silence between them, Bumblebee choked out, “I probably shouldn't make you mad this high up, huh?”

Blitzwing rolled his eyes. 

The cloud’s hadn’t changed. In fact, the evening breeze seemed to have swept them up into even taller, monumental columns. Blitzwing felt the familiar feeling of inferiority sweep over him due to their sheer size. Bumblebee had fallen silent, and Blitzwing could feel the trembling of the other against his shoulder. Either from cold or excitement, he couldn’t be sure. So he decided not to say anything, instead focusing on the other’s warmth while Blitzwing tilted his wings to the side, his trajectory bending to the side. 

Bumblebee gasped at the movement but didn’t comment. He tightened his fingers around Blitzwing’s cannon and staring up at what was around them. 

They were so high up that it looked like a whole other world. Patches of the earth’s surface were visible from under the cloud’s but seemed untouchable. Bumblebee had seen what planet’s looked like outside from shuttle windows. But now that he was out in the open, perfectly capable of letting go of Blitzwing’s frame and fall to his death, Bumblebee realized that looking out windows is only half the experience. 

The sky was a mix of purple and orange colors. The clouds seemed to glow pink on one side and blue on the other. Their massive shadows seemed to cast their own type of color upon the earth. If Bumblebee focused, he could see eyes of stars blinking at him on the horizon. 

“Okay...” Bumblebee said after a long moment of silence. “I might take back my comment ‘road-trips are better than spaceships’…”

“You are correct to do so, my love.” Blitzwing said, smiling up at the little Autobot. 

“Can you go faster?” Bumblebee looked down at Blitzwing, a huge smile brightening his blue optics, excitement radiating from Bumblebee’s yellow plating. 

Blitzwing felt his smile curl up into his cheeks, and couldn’t help but laugh loudly. “I’m a jet, Hummelchen! I can do more than go _faster_!!”

Bumblebee had an instant’s warning when Blitzwing’s fingers tightened around his frame before Blitzwing’s rockets went off with another _KATHOOM!_

Bumblebee screamed, his voice lost to the sound of rushing wind as Blitzwing sliced through the darkening atmosphere. 

Bumblebee seemed to take in the excitement with a deep breath before letting it out a hysterical laugh. 

Blitzwing laughed with him, overcome with delight when he heard the Autobot scream out an enthusiastic _whoohoo_ into the sky, with the little Autobot finding the courage to lift an arm to pump a fist into the air. 

Blitzwing turned his helm to happily press a kiss to Bumblebee’s chest before he tilted his wings to the side, plummeting them into a tight aileron roll. Bumblebee promptly went back to shrieking. Blitzwing didn’t know if it was from terror or excitement but he insisted that he rock the Autobot’s world. 

Blitzwing whirled into the nearby cloud wall, hiding them from light and into a world of frost and blue. Blitzwing evened out, nudging Bumblebee gently. “You still alive, little hummel?” he asked loudly. 

Bumblebee was gasping for breath and shaking all over, but he nodded nonetheless. “This is AWESOME!” Bumblebee got out, his voice cracking but that beautiful smile was still there. “How do you ever come down?”

The actual meaning of the rhetorical question was not lost to Blitzwing, but he smirked anyway. “If you crawl up onto my back, I can show you.”

“What?”

“You heard me, love.” Blitzwing said, adjusting his grip to give Bumblebee freedom to move. “If you hold on tight, I’ll keep you safe.”

Bumblebee stared at him for a long moment, as if wanting to say no, but Blitzwing was happy to see the Autobot nod before slowly inching out off Blitzwing’s arms. 

Time seemed to stand still. Bumblebee’s grip was surely leaving dent’s in his armor, but Blitzwing didn’t care. He instead slowed down immensely, completely focused on making sure Bumblebee’s fingers didn’t leave his armor for too long. 

A small moment later, Bumblebee was holding onto Blitzwing’s canons with each hand, his body’s little weight pressed against Blitzwing’s back. 

With a smile, Blitzwing reached up to briefly brush his finger’s against Bumblebee’s before focusing on the path ahead. “You ready?” He called.

“I was born ready, stupid!” Bumblebee yelled. “But just in case I die, I need you to know that this was awesome. And that I’ll never forgive you. And that I also love you! But _please_ ” don’t let that happen!” 

Blitzwing chuckled, already bracing his frame and wings. “I won’t,” he said darkly. 

Bumblebee had an instant to brace himself before Blitzwing dove directly down. 

Take off was always exciting, but the unspeakable sensation of free-falling through the atmosphere was unimaginable. 

Unless you were in the moment of course. 

Blitzwing narrowed his eyes against the water droplets pummeling his optic glass. He tightened his fists, feeling his wings shake and tremble under the scrutiny of soundbreaking speed. 

The Autobot on Blitzwing’s back had gone completely silent, undeniably terrified. 

A few mind-numbing seconds later, Blitzwing broke free of the cloud.

But this time, the light did not overwhelm them. 

Bits of chilly cloud still clung to their frames for a few moments, trailing off behind them through the now dark sky. 

The first stars were now twinking brightly on the far side of the Earth, the remains of the sun’s purple ray’s reached out from the other. Detroit's light’s reflected in both their optic’s, almost as dazzling as the sun. 

Blitzwing didn’t stop soaring directly downward. 

Bumblebee shoved at the other’s shoulders. “Blitzwing?”

The buildings ahead of them continued to zoom closer at alarming speeds.

“Blitzwing!”

No answer.

“BLITZWING!”

The tips of the skyscrapers were nearly at their helms, and the details of the city were easily seen. Taxi’s and humans paced the sidewalks, completely oblivious to the giant Decepticon robot about to crash head first into their world- 

Blitzwing jerked upright, his wing narrowly missing the antenna on a business building. For a brief moment, everything vibrated with strain. Blitzwing’s wings, Bumblebee’s arms, both trying to stay alive in this half second of all-powerful risk. 

The sound around them quieted. The sounds of traffic and city life hit their audials. 

Bumblebee choked out a laugh as Blitzwing soared over the city’s canopy, reflections of it’s light gleaming on their armor. 

“What do you think, little Autobot?” Blitzwing yelled as he aimed upward slightly, breaking away from the city line. 

Letting out a trembling breath, Bumblebee managed another laugh, “You’ve completely ruined racing for me!”

Blitzwing spotted something in the corner of his vision, and he let out a quiet, low chuckle when he zoomed in on it. “Not yet,” he said. Blitzwing then banked to the side, climbing higher once more at a steady pace.

Bumblebee tilted his head, inquisitiveness pinching his features before his optics grew wide with understanding. 

Ahead of them, a flashing light just below the clouds was flying at the same speed they were. When Blitzwing kicked his turbines in a higher gear, the light grew closer, revealing the shadowed chassis of an enormous commercial airliner. 

It was twice, almost three times the size of Blitzwing’s altmode, and he could see two lines of windows along its flanks, no doubt carrying hundreds of humans within. 

Blitzwing made sure to give it it’s space, not wanting to cause damage to its deafeningly loud turbines. But he soared above its a wing, shifting to make sure Bumblebee had a good view. 

Bumblebee had gone silent, completely enamored with how close he was to such an aircraft. 

“It’s not quiet racing,” Blitzwing said. “The humans are easy to destroy or beat.”

Bumblebee didn’t reply immediately. “You’re not going to hurt them.”

Blitzwing smiled softly. “No.”  
Bumblebee started to shift around, and Blitzwing instantly focused on keeping the minibot safe, twisting his helm to watch what the bug was doing. Only for his lips to be met with a strong kiss. 

Blitzwing moaned, his flight path faltering before focusing, pulling away from the affection and banking away from the roaring airliner. Bumblebee let out a laugh. “Wanna take me up again?” he asked. 

Letting out an airy laugh, Blitzwing looked into his lover’s optics. “Come here and I will think about it.”

Bumblebee smiled before he leaned forward, then yelped when Blitzwing jerked around. The Decepticon whirled onto his back, grabbing the minibot and yanking him over his chest. 

Bumblebee was then pulled in for the most dizzying, risky kiss of his life. 

One of Blitzwing’s arms held Bumblebee’s waist flush against his frame, while the other came up to cradle Bumblebee’s helm, holding his lips in place. Both forgetting they were moving at over six hundred miles an hour with Blitzwing’s back to the earth. 

_Making out with a flying Decepticon after like_ five _near-death experiences._ Bumblebee thought before his mind went hazy. _I don’t think I would mind if I was killed like this._

Bumblebee pulled at the other, his hands moving up and down the other’s cockpit glass. He groaned into the kiss, completely aware of Blitzwing’s reactions to hearing him. 

Blitzwing deepened his ministrations, trying not to crush Bumblebee against him in his desperation for the other to be closer. Damn this felt good. 

Which is why they didn’t notice a second, smaller commercial airliner on a direct collision course to hit them head-on. 

Bumblebee pulled away, his optics flickering and frame growing hot as he searched desperately for his voice. 

“I know that I compliment your make-out sessions a lot,” Bumblebee said, “But I think you just topped the record of the best and craziest make-out session of all time.”

Blitzwing groaned, a quiet spin sounding before he hid his blush in Bumblebee’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

That’s when they heard it.

They both looked up to the sight of a black nose-cone zooming in faster than the buildings of Detroit did in free fall, a rumbling of jet-engines unmistakeable. 

Bumblebee screamed “LOOK OUT!” before Blitzwing instantly twirled and dove downward, the air currents of the jet nearly knocking the Decepticon out of the air with how close they missed the actual aircraft. It’s undercarriage almost brushing Blitzwing’s peds. 

“What the hell was _that_?!” yelled the pilot, holding the control wheel tightly as the airliner shook with turbulence. 

“It didn’t show on our controls, sir!” his second replied as she desperately looked about the flight deck, checking the scanners and radar. “Our detections must be down!”

Meanwhile, Blitzwing was trying not to faint as he steered back to Dinobot Island, spotting The Hideout instantly. Bumblebee was a shaking, stunned mess of yellow in his arms, not that Blitzwing was faring much better. His spark beat in his audials and his rockets hiccuped with strain. 

He dipped low and hovered above the Hideout's clearing before dropping from the sky. His ped’s hit the ground with a loud thud and clank, and his knees promptly went out from under him, and he was stuck frozen on his knees in the dirt, stunned and staring at nothing as he held Bumblebee close to his chest.

The silence rang in their audials before they picked up the sound of music from inside the Hideout. Bumblebee’s radio was still playing. 

That’s when Bumblebee let out a breathy chuckle, then broke out it complete laughter. 

Blitzwing jerked his gaze down at the insect, letting go of his yellow frame and watching as Bumblebee landed on his back with a thud. Bumblebee didn’t move from his place though, instead covered his face with his hands as he continued to laugh hysterically. 

“It-It’s not funny, you stupid insect!” Blitzwing yelled, his spark refusing to slow it’s fearful spin but he still felt his faceplates warm with a blush. “We could have died!”

“That...That. Was. Awesome!” Bumblebee gasped, his hands dropping as he struggled to get up. He looked up into Bitzwing’s visor, his eye’s and mouth wide as he gasped for air, a brilliant smile still managing to find it’s way on his slack-jawed expression. “That. Was the most _amazing_ thing that has _ever_ happened to me, Blitzy.”

“We could have died,” Blitzwing said flatly.

“Exactly!”  
Blitzwing felt his anger drain, leaving him shaking his head with a smile on his face. “I don't think I’ll be doing that again with you anytime soon…”

Bumblebee laughed, struggling to get on his feet. “That’s alright with me. I’ve had enough slag scared out of me tonight to last me several more centuries.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“....Yeah, you’re right. But that was still the craziest, most insane thing that has ever happened to me! I mean, making out in the sky going who knows how fast then nearly getting killed my an airliner!? I can’t wait to tell Sar- FRAG I CAN’T EVEN TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT!!” 

Blitzwing stared at Bumblebee as the minibot finally found his footing. The moonlight hit his yellow paint, the stars completely obscured by Bumblebee’s brilliant blue optics in the dark.

“Bot’s are going to have no idea that I have to most exciting love life anyone could ever have-…”

A hand grasped Bumblebee’s forearm gently, and Bumblebee looked over to meet Blitzwing’s gaze, the Decepticon starring at him with warmth and exhaustion burning in his optics. “I’m just glad you’re not hurt,” he stated softly. “I’m happy that you enjoyed the flight.”

Bumblebee stared back before Blitzwing felt himself be pulled in for another hard kiss.

By the _Allspark_ , Blitzwing loved kisses. 

He could feel the minibot’s smile curl against him, and Blitzwing let his optics flicker off, his hand once again finding Bumblebee’s cheek. The fast pace of his spark from the scare did not leave, but he let himself forget that they were nearly killed in favor of deepening the kiss.

After a long, breathless, moment, just after Blitzwing found the courage to smooth his glossa over his partners lip, Bumblebee pulled away. Hurt bloomed in his chest as he too pulled away, looking inquistivily at the other. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” Bumblebee said, nodding quickly. “It’s just that it’s uh…it’s getting a little dark and we should probably be getting inside. So, you know...I don’t have to do this out in the open or anything…” his little hand reached down to grasp Blitzwing’s larger one, tugging on it, a blush on his cute little faceplates. 

Blitzwing froze before a _spin_ rang through the air followed by a happy cackle. Bumblebee didn’t have time to turn around before Blitzwing scooped him off his peds, holding the little Autobot to his chest as he stomped proudly toward the Hideout’s entrance. 

“Anything, for my cute, little, yellow Autobot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think!! (To The Sky - Owl City)


End file.
